Underground water is utilized as raw water for tap water and also utilized in industries which require a large quantity of water such as food, soft drink, beverage, dyestuff industries and also in public baths. In these industries, iron and manganese contents contained in underground water have raised a problem. While iron and manganese are substances which are necessary for a human body, contents of these substances exceeding a certain amount give a metal taste to water and turn water to red or black water, thereby making the water unsuitable for drinking and causing various difficulties in these industries. Further, in a foundation work in building industry, it is indispensable to remove underground water from a foundation site before the foundation work starts. If a large quantity of iron and manganese is contained in the underground water, the iron and manganese must be removed from the underground water before the underground water is discharged to the sewerage because it is legally prohibited to discharge such underground water the sewerage without any treatment.
In a currently prevailing conventional water treatment device for removing iron or manganese, an oxidizing agent such, for example, as sodium hypochlorite or a flocculant such, for examle, as poly-aluminum chloride (PAC) is added to raw water to oxidize iron or manganese which is dissolved in the raw water and thereby convert it to iron oxide or manganese oxide which is insoluble in water and the iron oxide or manganese oxide is filtered out by filtering the raw water through filtering sand.
In the conventional water treatment device requiring addition of an oxidizing agent or a flocculant, however, a relatively large amount of oxidizing agent or flocculant is consumed in the device and, therefore, the cost of such oxidizing agent or flocculant is tremendous.
Further, since hypochlorous acid which is used as the oxidizing agent remains in water after the treatment for oxidizing iron and manganese, trihalomethane which is a carcinogen is generated and, for removing trihalomethane, the water must further be filtered through an activated carbon layer which adds to the cost of the water treatment. If provision of such activated carbon layer is omitted for economic reason, water after filtering must be constantly analyzed for preventing generation of trihalomethane caused by addition of an excessive amount of oxidizing agent and, if necessary, the amount of addition of the oxidizing agent must be adjusted. This method requires a high cost of maintenance in addition to the cost of purchasing the oxidizing agent.
Further, the conventional water treatment device generally is a complex and large-scale system including an aeration tank, a flocculation tank, a precipitation tank, a sand filter tower, an iron and manganese removing tower and a chemical agent tank and this system requires a large space for installation. It is impossible to install such a large device in a site of a limited space such in a town.
Furthermore, filtering sand which is used in this water treatment device requiring addition of an oxidizing agent is blocked by accumulated impurities and therefore must be replaced from time to time. The used sand to be abandoned must be treated as industrial waste because it contains a chemical agent and a place where it can be abandoned is extremely restricted by laws and regulations.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a water treatment device capable of treating water soluble substance such as iron and manganese in underground water by oxidizing them and thereby making them insoluble with a simple and compact device without using an oxidizing agent or a flocculant.